The New Avenger
by VolturiLover1
Summary: Caroline is a criminal taken in by SHIELD. She becomes an agent and an Avenger. With her ways with the mind, she makes the Avengers so strong, they are known worldwide. By good, and evil.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline- Age 13, blonde hair, blue eyes, 5'3. She is very smart, works wonders with a bow and arrow, knifes, swords. She is known as the Trickster, because she can twist your thoughts and what you say. MWAHHH Ennnjoyyyyyy

3rd Person POV

"Look at her run." Nick Fury said to Maria Hill. She nodded. Caroline Miller had been robbing banks and stores for over a month now. SHIELD was brought into it when she had robbed her 100th store in a month. She had never been caught.

"Her last rob was in Nevada, so as far as we know her next could be in Germany." Maria said. Another thing was that Caroline Miller would rob in one country , then go to another one.

"She would make a great part in the Avengers. Of course she would need to stop robbing stores before that could happen." Maria said.

"We don't take in criminals." Nick said, turning to the street reports. Maria rolled her eyes saying," That's how the Black Widow started." She said.

"This girl is not the Black Widow." He said, getting out her files, and starting to read them aloud."Caroline Rose Miller, born May 22, 1999, blonde hair, blue eyes, 5 foot 3. An all A's student, reads at a collage level, algebra 1. She was suspended twice for getting into fights. Mother died when she was after she was born, father killed in a car crash when she was five. Lives when her Aunt and Uncle in Ohio, ect, ect, so on and so forth. Only thing she needs to work on, is her anger." He said.

"She's been through so much." Maria said. Little did they know Caroline was closer to the Avengers then they were, of course besides Hawkeye and the Black Widow.

Steve was walking to the local boxing club, due to thee fact that his motorcycle broke down. No one was ever really at the club, so it was the perfect place to get out of the new world. Today there was someone else in the boxing mood today, great. Until her saw her.

Fury's call was echoing in his head. Blonde hair, blue eyes, 5'3. Age 's robbed banks and stores all over the world. Caroline Miller a dangerous girl.

"Hello." He said to her, maybe this was her. "Hi." She said, in-between punching the heck out of a bag.

"Nice weather this week." He said, latching up a punching bag. She shrugged, and got her water bottle.

"I just got in today." She said. Okay, so he wasn't as good as Natasha Romanoff, but he was kind of good.

"What your name." Steve asked, as she went back to her bag."Rose." She said, punching it."And yours?" She asked.

"Steve Rogers." He said. She smiled."So you're the famous Captain America my great-grandparents never shut up about." Of course.

"So, where you from, Rose?" He asked. Nevada. If she says Nevada it is her."Nevada, but I guess you were hopping for me to say that Cap." She said facing him, with anger in her eyes.

"I know you're here for SHIELD." She said, facing him, with anger in her eyes.

"I'm not from SHIELD, I'm taking a vacation." He said, putting his hands up.

"Then why are Hawkeye and the Black Widow here?" Caroline asked. Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, here?" She asked.

"What?" Was all Steve could say. Hawkeye and The Black Widow were not here. Just then, Clint came out, bow loaded, along with Natasha, coking her gun. Caroline smiled, putting her hands above her head.

''Hello." She said, in a bright and happy tone. Nat got out some handcuffs, and went to Caroline.

"Are you sure you should be hand cuffing me? I mean, I haven't killed anyone, ever. You're the killer." Caroline said, then Natasha stopped.

"Snap out of it, Tash. She's just messing with you." Clint said, putting down his bow, and shaking Natasha a bit. She blinked a few times, and continued to cuff Caroline.

"We have a very special place for you, Miller." Clint said. As he was loading her into the car, I wanted to talk to Natasha.

"You okay?'' I asked her, she nodded."I didn't have my guard up. I let it down." She looked at the ground.

"So, how did you know she was here?" I asked." Simple, street camera's. Like the ones in red lights. Quit helpful." She said.

"Steve, would you like to HQ for a few weeks. Fury said we should meet up, and train." She said, getting in the car.

"Sure." I said, putting on my jacket."Excellent, be here at 12:00 sharp tomorrow." She said. Then they left.

CAROLINE'S POV

I sat in the back of the car in hand cuffs. If the stupid Hawk wasn't there I would have been on I flight the Italy right now.

"One question before your debriefing," The Black Widow said," Why come where you know we are?" She asked, as Hawkeye parked in the secret garage. I wasn't stupid. I knew SHIELD was bunking in New York for a few months.

"I just wanted to see what would happen." I said, as we got out of the car.

*`~`*TWO DAYS LATER

I kicked and punched at my target until it went across the floor. One day ago I was made an Avenger. And a SHIELD agent. Wohoo Everyone heard Nick Fury tell me the news, mostly because of security. And by everyone I meant Hawkeye, The Black Widow, Captain America, The Hulk, Iron Man, and even Thor. Today I would get a name. I showered, and put on a black long sleeved shirt, skinny jeans, and skater shoes. I went down to the head of SHIED HQ. I got there the same time as Iron Man and the Hulk.

"This is going to be fun." Tony Stark said, sitting down next to Steve.

"So, Caroline, what do you what the world to know you as?" Bruce Banner asked. I shrugged. How was I supposed to know?

"I don't know." I said, sitting next to Natasha. The Black Widow and I were know very close, after I told her about my past, and she told me about hers. Tony smiled.

"How about 'The One That Took Over The Black Widow With Mind Control' catchy right, or OTTOTBWMC for short." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are serious?" I asked him." Well it's true, Miss Mind Controller. That's it, The Mind Controller." He clapped for him self. "I am on Fire today." He laughed. I huffed.

"Do I have to have a code-name?" I asked, hanging my head back."I mean, Thor is Thor. As in he doesn't have a nickname." I said.

"Well, sometimes he's known as 'The Guy With The Crazy Brother' or 'Hammer Demi-god.'' Tony said. Thor looked at him with anger.

"My brother is not the madder of consent today." He said through his teeth. I gave Steve a questionable look. He shook his head.

"Well it looks like you trick anyone into doing what you want, how about The Trickster." Clint said. Yes, that was a perfect name. I smiled.

"Yes, that's perfect." I said, he raised an eyebrow."It is? I was just being sarcastic." He held up his hands.

"Well for once your being sarcastic is a good thing." I said, sitting up in my chair."Tomorrow you find your weapon, everyone has one." Natasha said."Captain America has his shield, Clint has his bow, Tony has his armor, Bruce, has the Other Guy, Thor has his hammer, and I have my guns." She said. I already knew what my weapon would be. Either a knife, sword, or bow and arrow. I had a pretty good aim.

"Why don't we do that today? We have spare time." I said. They all exchanged looks.

"Alright, lets head down to the training room." Clint said. Bruce and Tony decided not to come, because they had important work.

"Alright, try this." Natasha said, handing me a handgun. Steve brought out a dummy with kill spots on it. I had five shots. I hit one close to the kill spot on his head, one in his chest, two in his heart, and one in his stomach.

"Not bad, you're pretty good with a gun." Clint said, handing me a bow, along with five arrows. I put on an armguard, and shot. Two in head, two in the heart, and one in the neck.

"Amazing, that guy would be dead in seconds." Natasha said."So, gun or bow?" Clint asked.

"Wait, here. Try this, just for fun, you don't have to choose it, if you don't want to." Steve said, handing me a dagger. I had never used a dagger, but it was just a big knife, or a small sword. And I was trained with both. Clint and Natasha set up some bags that would fall down one by one.

The first one fell to my right, and I slashed through it, the second one in front of me, to my left, I stabbed it, and sand fell out of the hole. The third and forth on fell almost at the same time, they were slit in the same turn. The last one was all the way across the room, one jump, ended the little sacks' life. I turned around, everyone's jaw was wide open. I looked around, there was sand everywhere.

"I think I should choose the dagger." I said, sliding it into it's case."I am now very scared." Captain America said, looking from me to the dagger.

"I need Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff, and Agent Miller, now!" Fury's voice ran over the loud speaker. Clint, Natasha, and I went to Director Fury's office.

"Close the door, Miller." He told me, I clicked the door shut. I gave The Black Widow some files name "Top Secret'' on them."Who and why?" Clint asked, taking a few pages from Natasha.

"Believe it or not, no one is getting killed. If they were, Agent Miller would not be here. Mr. and Mrs. Andorra, in London, England. Mr. Andorra has been scamming banks for months now, and Mrs. Andorra has been purchasing illegal jewelry from Germany, Russia, and Greenland." He said.

"What are we supposed to do? Arrest them?" I asked, looking over Clint and Natasha, trying to see the files.

"Their son, William, has the loudest mouth in the country, he can be cracked as easily as an egg. And he's 14, a year older than our Caroline."

"Wait, so you want me to seduce this guy, no thank you." I said shaking my head.

"That's the Widows job. All you have to do is dance with him. Ask him a few questions about life, work, family. He'll crack open every family secret." Fury said.

"Your flight leaves tomorrow, you are the Rushman family. Natalia, Clinton, and Rose, a happy family from New Hampshire." He said, dismissing us. A happy family. The Black Widow, Hawkeye, and The Trickster, one happy family.

* * *

**CASTING-**

**Caroline- Kristen Prout from when she was in Electra.**

**Avengers- Cast from movie**

**William- Alexander Ludwig from when he was in Race to Witch Mountain**

**Link to Caroline's dagger- images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTnfGnorxDW4gXPAmruApss -M9dH6008lGTBzIHW4OaIplXYNbt**


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline's POV

I tugged on my silver dress, afraid my daggers were showing. Clint, Natasha, and I had left New York yesterday, at six am!, and arrived in London, checked into a hotel, and laid out our game plan.

"Name, sir?" A man asked Clint."Clinton, Natalie, and Rose Rushman." He said, as the man checked the list.

"Enjoy the party, Mr. and Mrs. Rushman." He said, letting us pass. There were a lot of people in fancy dress, with fancy accents, and fancy everything.

"Come on, Rose." Clint said, leading me to Mr. and Mrs. Andorra. Clint held his hand out.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Andorra. My name is Clinton Rushman. My grand-father, Ethan Grey, I believe he worked with your father, Mr. Andorra." Clint said, shaking Mr. Andorra's hand. Mr. Andorra had a happy shock on his face.

"Your grand-father is the master mind? My father would thank you for coming, if he was still alive. Here, let me introduce my family. This is Marie, my lovely wife. These are the twins, Victoria and Elizabeth, and this is my son, William." He pointed out each family member.

"This is my wife, Natalia. And my daughter, Rose." Clint said. William stared at me, and bowed.

"Miss Rose, would you care to dance?" He asked. I smiled.

"I would be honored." I said, taking his hand. He led me out to the center of the dance floor.

"You look lovely tonight, Miss Rose." He said."Please, don't call me, Miss. I'm not one for titles." I said.

"As long as you don't call me, Mr." He said. Alright, time to get down to work.

"So what does your family do for work. My mother and father never told me." It was odd calling Clint and Natasha mother and father, but it was work.

"My father is in charge of banks , but I think he makes too much money. My mother is in the jewelry business, but sometimes I wonder where she gets some of the earrings and necklaces she gets." He said.

"You sound very trustworthy, William." I said in my sweetest voice possible. Plus a few batting eyes lashes.

"I am. My father even trusts me with his vault number, which just so happens to be his birthday, 04-13-1976." He smiled. Then his happiness went to fear.

"Please don't tell anyone. My father would kill me if he found out I told you." He said, his grip tightening on my back.

"I would never tell anyone. I can keep a secret." I said, flashing my best smile. Caroline, we need you NOW. We've got trouble. Clint's voice rang in my earpiece.

"Excuse me for a moment I have to use the restroom." I told William.

"What is going on?" I asked. Natasha answered with," goons. They work for someone, and they know us." I found them by the bathroom.

"How do they know you two?" I asked." A few years ago, we went on a mission to Spain. The target was a wealthy man name Antonio Conceals. He made and sold weapons to German Spies, and he had to go." Clint said. "The goons?" I asked.

" There were three, I guess one quit. I knocked them all out, and tied them to a tree." Natasha said, looking over to two men in black suits.

"What do we do?" I asked. Clint and Natasha smiled." I think we need them to remember the old days." Nat said, pulling out a gun. Clint got out some tiny bow thingy.

"Do you have your daggers?" Clint asked. I nodded. I rolled up my dress so I could unlatch them. Natasha walked out, gun pointing at them, and spoke clean Spanish.

" Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Me recuerdas?" She asked. It has been a while. Remember me?

"La Viuda Negro" The first goon said in shock. The Black Widow.

"¿Dónde está el halcón?" The second one asked. Where is the hawk.

"Estoy aquí, y tengo un amigo." Clint said, leading me out. Right here, and I have a friend. By now, everyone was screaming and running. It was chaos.

"¿Quién es ella?" The first one asked. Who is she? I spoke up. I had taken Spanish nine years, I knew a lot.

"Mi nombre es Caroline, pero puedes llamarme el embaucador." My name is Caroline, but you can call me the Trickster.

"Suficiente charla." Natasha said, coking her gun. Enough small talk.

"Sí, muy derecho Viuda Negro." The second one said, pushing a button. Yes, very right Black Widow. When he pushed the button, half the building exploded, sending tons of other people in suits in. Natasha and Clint started to fire, and kill many. They got to fight from afar, but I had to get up close for a kill. I went up to the closest one to me. I stabbed him in the heart, he fell to the ground. I saw Mr. and Mrs. Andorra, on the ground. Died.

That made me remember William. What if he was like his parents. Or worse. I searched around the crowd, and I found him. In a potted plant. Hiding.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, between kills."Why didn't you tell me who you are?" He asked. I smiled.

"I am Caroline Rose Miller. I work for S.H.I.E.L.D, short for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. I am a spy and a field agent, plus an Avenger. Anything else." I asked, pushing a guy down, so I could have my dagger back.

'' A spy?" He asked. "Yes, a spy is someone who does stuff secretly." I said sarcastically.

"But your so…" He trailed off. "Good?" I asked, smiling even more. "Did you trick me into telling you that stuff about my dad?" He asked.

"Yes, that my friend, was your first interrogation, wasn't it?" I asked, helping him out of the plant. He nodded.

"Where are my parents?" He asked."They're dead. I'm so sorry William none of this was supposed to happen." I told him. His eyes started to get moist, but tears refused to drop.

"My sisters?" He asked. I shrugged. He grabbed my hand."Come with me," he said.

"I can't, my partners. This, whatever this is, I have to fight." I said, looking around.

"Please, for an orphaned boy?" He asked. I looked around and grabbed a pen from a dead guest, and a napkin. I wrote down my phone number, and Skype name.

"Here, call me in 48 hours. Use any back entrance available, and run. Run until you can't anymore. Find somewhere where you can trust someone, and stay there. Can you do that?" I asked. He nodded. I started to run back to the action. Then I remembered.

"Oh, and William?" I called. He looked up from the napkin."I'm an orphaned girl." I said. Then he and I ran in separate directions. Him, away from the action, and danger. Me, into the action, and danger.

"What was that all about?" Clint asked, fighting off two guys at once.

"Oh, I just gave a total stranger my phone number, and told him how to live." I said, throwing one of my daggers into the heart of some nutcase. About fifteen minutes later all the bad guys were dead.

"Well this ended well." Clint said, looking around for a few arrows.

"Doesn't always?" Natasha said, coming out of the bathroom, now dresses in normal clothing. I looked around the ruins.

"Worried about William?" Clint asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. He's really nice, I don't want him to die." I said walking towards the big hole that used to be the front entrance.

"We better get going before everything police comes." Natasha said, walking next to me. We went back to the hotel and packed up. Our flight left in the morning, at 6 am! So, of course, I wanted to sleep. And I couldn't. My brain would not shut up. At three am, I went out to the balcony for some fresh air.

The cool air felt amazing against my skin. The view was breathtaking. Everything was so pretty. I had never seen London at night, or really at all. I sat in a lawn chair, and looked up at the stars.

I had never really gotten to see the stars. In Ohio, it was always cloudy at night. Or it was whenever I looked up. New York was too bright, and loud at night. So of course, you couldn't see anything.

But in London, even though it was light outside, the stars were clear as day.

-o0o-

I guess I fell asleep on the balcony, because I woke up with a blanket draped over me, and I was being shook by Clint.

"I'm awake." I said, sitting up. The English streets were busy, and loud under me.

"Get dressed, and check all the rooms for anything left behind." Clint said, standing up, and going back into the room. I stretched, and went to go get dressed. I put on a green short sleeved shirt, and black jeans. My stuff was gone, so Clint and Natasha were probably checking out. All I had to do was make sure nothing was going to be left behind.

I checked both the bathrooms. Nothing. The living room and kitchen. Nothing. My bedroom. Nothing.

I braced myself to go in Clint and Natasha's bedroom. I never got to see it, plus it could be spy proofed. I turned the door knob, and sighed. It looked just like my room, but the bed was bigger. I checked all the draws, and under the pillows. Nothing. Under the bed. Something.

It was a small black box. I opened it, expecting a deadly knife. No. A ring. No way. It had three diamonds, two were white, and one was a light pink. On each side it had little diamonds. Inside, it said I love you, Tasha. Love Clint. I was dreaming. There was no way Clint was going to ask the Black Widow to marry him.

"Is anything wrong, Caroline. We have to go, now." Natasha said from the door. I put the ring back in it's box, and in my bag.

"I'm coming." I said, getting up, and closing the door behind me. London was now the city of love. At least for me it was.


End file.
